Let It Out
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: That was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore and honestly, he didn't want to. He was done.


**Author's Note**: Okay, this fic kinda came out of nowhere, literally. Based on Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet and this is a little alternate scene that I thought up. When Sam was ranting at Danny for giving up his ghost powers, I couldn't' help but be like BITCH! BACK UP! So this was born. Just a little interpretation of what Danny MAY have been feeling while Sam was bitching at him (she's cool but really? That one part made me hate her).

**Rated: K+**

**Warning:** Only one swear word that isn't really a swear word and some angst and anger along with very slight bashing if you interpret it that way. Not really any spoilers since I don't mention much.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PHANTOM PLANET! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Summary**: That was it. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was done.

xxx

"I can't believe you're so selfish Danny." Sam said almost pityingly.

That was it. Danny could almost hear something inside of him snap, resentment, indignation, and anger causing him to stand and retort "How the hell am I selfish, Sam? Just because I want a normal life doesn't make me selfish."

Sam's brows raised in surprise and a little bit of anger. She opened her mouth to say something, finally getting over her shock, but she was cut off before she could even reply.

Danny narrowed his eyes and nearly growled, "If you want an apology, then fine. I'm _sorry_ I don't want you, Tuck, and Jazz to get hurt while we fight ghosts. I'm _sorry_ that I don't want hundreds of dangerous and angry ghosts after me, my friends, and my family every second of my life. I'm _sorry_ I don't' want to fail school for having no time to actually study or do my homework. I'm _sorry_ that I'm afraid of dying just like any other person would be. Does that make you happy? That I'm risking my life just because you don't want to be 'part of the crowd' again, Sam?"

He saw the hurt in her eyes doubling, tripling, guilt slowly creeping in the edges as he continued. It was liberating getting all of his feelings out, the repressed and almost taboo thoughts flowing without end. Sam was speechless and frozen in place, letting Danny continue his heated and long over-due tirade.

He pointed at her angrily. "You know what?_ You're_ the one that's selfish, you just want me to fight ghosts because it makes you feel special and feeds you're selfish desire to be an individual." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Guess what else? I'm _sick_ of you, Tucker, and Jazz trying to make me feel guilty, like all this 'Masters' Blasters' stuff is my fault."

Denial and something akin to regret welled up in her eyes in the form of unshed tears, unable to brush off his words because, somewhere in her heart, she knew they were at least a little bit true. The emotion that filled his eyes, the fear and loneliness and frustration, stabbed at her consciousness. Before she could say anything, to apologize or yell back, Danny kept going.

"Well, you know what? I don't care anymore so if you really want to be the big hotshot ghost fighter, risking you're life and the life of you're family, then don't even bother walking with me to school. You can go ahead and tell Tucker and Jasmine the same thing cause I'm _done_ with this."

He turned to walk away, the tofu-dog forgotten on the stairwell of the Manson manor. Finally, her voice was able to escape her mouth, "Danny…" '_I'm sorry...stop…come back…please don't leave…where are you going…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…I never realized…'_ so many things she wanted to say.

She stopped when he turned to her with ice blue eyes, absolutely blank and she knew he was shutting her out, leaving her behind. Two words rung in the empty streets long after he had left, _"I'm done."_

xxx

**Author's Note**: This is what I think Danny should've told her cuz really, sometimes Sam – and Tucker and Jazz – really piss me off when they act like they know what's best for Danny when really, they need to back off. Ugh. I know that if this happened, they'd all be dead since Danny wouldn't have been able to round up the ghosts and stuff but still! He should've done this in a regular episode lol okay, I'm done ranting. R&R if you dare! xD


End file.
